tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Destruction - Artoria)
Saber '''was the Saber Class Servant of the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero, and the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night, and one of the three during the Sixth Holy Grail War of Fate/Destruction. Her masters were, in order, Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou Emiya, and Ruler (Joan of Arc). At the end of Fate/Destruction she acquired the Holy Grail, and becuase of the corruption being removed, she made a wish to be able to live out the rest of her days in this world as a human. Profile Identity Saber's true identity is King Arthur, or Artoria Pendragon, the legendary King of Knights, leader of the Knights of the Round Table, and protector of Great Britain. Childhood Kingship Personal Affairs Kingdom Downfall Appearance Personality Role Fate/Zero Fate/stay night Fate/Destruction Abilities Combat Contract Magic Circuits Skills Class Skills '''Magic Resistence: Riding: Personal Skills Charisma: Instinct: Mana Burst: Noble Phantasms Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King When used as a Noble Phantasm, just like in life, a shroud of wind covers Excalibur, (or Caliburn), allowing her to disguise its presents so her enemies don't discover her Holy Sword and thus her true identity. It can also be used to boost her speed as well. Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory When summoned as a Noble Phantasm, it's an Anti-Fortress when at full power, which can take out up to 1,000 enemies or more, and an Anti-Unit when Artoria is wounded, only being capable of taking out 1 person at a time. Other than it's ability, it's also an amazing sword for close ranged combat. Caliburn: Golden Sword of Promised Victory Caliburn isn't a very strong Noble Phantasm, but it is still useful, which is why she only uses it if she still has to fight after using Excalibur to its limit. Out of all her Noble Phantasms it takes the least amount of mana to use, so she can utilize it for an extremely long time at once. Avalon: The Sheath of the Everdistant Utopia Avalon is the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, the embodiment of the Utopia that she seeks. It was originally gifted to her by Merlin, enfused with both his and Morgan le Fay's magical power, which is what gave it it's overwhelming defensive powers. It was stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann, making it possible for Mordred to kill her. As a Noble Phantasm, Avalon makes Artoria almost invicible as long as she wields it. She's able to hide it inside her own body so she doesn't loose it. She can also hide it inside other people's bodies so they will be protected, such as what Kiritsugu Emiya did to Shirou Emiya to protect him during his life. Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia Avalon is the sacred Utopia which Artoria seeks, a paradise where she and her followers could finally find eternal peace, tranquility, and hapipness. Avalon is a unique Noble Phantasm, because it isn't meant to attack or defend. It's a Reality Marble which transports Artoria and anyone she chooses to the Utopia she sought. Artoria ony does this if she wants to talk with someone, for whatever reason, without being disturbed, or battle with them without endangering others or having others interfere. Knights of the Round(Noble Phantasm) Upon being summoned again during the Sixth Holy Grail War, Arturia obtained another Noble Phantasm, which symbolizes her connection to the knights that remained loyal to her up until her downfall. These seven are Sir. Lancelot, Sir. Bedivere, Sir. Gawain, Sir. Galahad, Sir. Percival, and Sir. Bors the Younger, which are all able to fight alongside her, using all of their Holy Swords, similar to her Excalibur. It's similar to Iskandar's Ionioi Hetairoi, because of summoing Heroic Spirits who are still loyal to their King. The difference is that Ionioi Hetairoi summons thousands of nameless soldiers without free will who eternally obey Iskandar, while Knights of the Round summons only six loyal Knights who can do whatever they want in battle and fight along with their King. Each one of them are even able to use their own Noble Phantasms, making this one of the strongest Noble Phantasms ever known to the Holy Grail Wars. Rhongomyniad: The Spear that Shines to the End of the Earth Rhongomyniad is the holy lance of King Arthur. It's not only regarded as highly as Longinus from Christianity, some also believe them to be the very same spear. During her life, Artoria used it twice. The first was to finish off her uncle, Vortigern the Dragon, who attempted to Usurp her from the throne, and then on Sir. Mordred, who betrayed Britain. When used as a Noble Phantasm, it's EX+ ranked. It requires nearly all of Artoria's and her Master's mana, so it's a one time ability. Holy Weapons: My Knights Have My Back This is a Noble Phantasm which allows Artoria to briefly take control of all the Holy Weapons of the Knights of the Round Table during combat, and use each of them to their fullest possible capabilities. It's rare for two reasons. The first, and biggest, is because every member of hte Knights of the Round Table have to be summoned to the war in order for it to happen. The second is because a pretty length incantation must be chanted by all her knights and herself in order for it to happen, during which time they are succeptable to any enemy attacks. Holy Weapons Usable #King Arthur-Excalibur #Sir. Gawain-Excalibur Galantine #Sir. Lancelot-Arondight #Sir. Gaheris-Unknown #Sir. Gareth-Unknown #Sir. Bors the Younger-Holy Lances #Sir. Tristan-Holy Bow #Sir. Palamedes-Unknown #Sir. Agravain-Holy Daggers #Sir. Percival-Holy Katanas #Sir. Bedivere-Holy Arm/Airgetlám #Sir. Mordred-Clarent #Sir. Kay-Unknown #Sir. Galahad-Holy Shield Relationships Fate/Zero Kritsugu Emiya Lancer (Fate/Zero) Rider (Fate/Zero) Gilgamesh Irisaviel von Einzbern Illysviel von Einzbern Fate/stay night Shirou Emiya Rin Tohsaka Fate/Destruction Saber of the Blade Ruler (Fate/Destruction) Ayaka Pendragon Knights of the Round Table Sir. Lancelot Sir. Gawain Sir. Agravain Sir. Galahad Sir. Gaheris Sir. Gared Sir. Bors the Younger Sir. Bedivere Sir. Mordred Sir. Kay Sir. Percival Sir. Tristan Merlin Lady Guinvere Sir. Ector Morgan le Fay Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:English Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/stay night Category:Fate/Destruction Category:Knights